World After Death/Issue 25
Alicia stood outside on the basketball court, the cold December air giving her chills, but she mostly ignored it. It had been a week since she escaped Evergreen, she wasn't sure if the group trusted her, she wouldn't blame them if they didn't. A loud rumble of thunder made her jump and gasp quietly. "Not a fan of storms, eh?" A familiar voice asked, she turned to see the tall, big beard Hispanic man named Vince. "Oh evening, Vince. And no I'm not, it may sound silly, but they freak me out ever since I was a kid they just scare me." She laughed awkwardly. Vince smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret, storms scare me too. Hell, my daughter always has to baby me, every time there's a storm she grabs my hand and tells me not to be scared. She sleeps though them like a baby, no idea how she can handle 'em. And keep that to yourself okay? You're the only one who knows besides her." Alicia returned the smile. "It's safe with me. Sounds like you got a tough little girl there." "Yeah, yeah she is. She's come a long away I'm proud of her." There was a moment of silence before Vince spoke again. "So why are you standing out here. You don't have to hide from us, y'know? Most of trust you." "Exactly, most not all. I just don't feel quite comfortable yet." "Alright, just know it's not really you people distrust, it's your boyfriend." Alicia sighed. "I know Tyler lied, but Marshall really would have killed Sidney if he didn't comply." "Oh you don't have to explain that to me Marshall was a psycho, it's just he was being sneaky, it's more for our safety to keep him under watch, you can never be too sure now." "I understand, I just wanted to let you know, he won't cause trouble." "I believe you, but others don't. They'll come around soon I'm sure. Anyway I'm gonna get to bed now, that storm will keep me awake if I don't, goodnight Alicia." Alicia nodded. "Goodnight." Vince returned to his room as the rumble of thunder became louder, he had a bottle of water in his hand which he gave to Rachel who was reading a book. "New book, huh?" Vince asked. "Yeah, it's called Grapes of Wrath." "Bit of a grown up one. You can read it okay?" "There's a few words that are hard, but it's not too bad. I like it so far." 'Well, why don't you put it away for now? Almost bedtime." Rachel sighed. "Alright," she closed the book and set it on the nightstand next to her bed, she took the bottle of water and took a sip. Vince turned out the light. "Goodnight, Rachel." "Night, dad." Within a few minutes Rachel was up again rolling in bed recklessly, Vince sighed. "Rachel, you need to get some sleep." "I know, dad. I-I just can't it's hard to sleep now. What if those bad people come back and try to hurt us?" Vince looked at his daughter, even in the dark room he could see her huge green eyes, looking at him with concern. Vince gave a reassuring smile. "They won't, hon. They're leader he died, when we escaped, they're probably afraid of us." "I don't know, they seem pretty scary." "Don't be scared, even if they do attack us. I'll keep you safe, you know that." "You will?" "Of course I will, you shouldn't even have to ask me that, sweetie." "I know. I'm just scared." "Don't be, you won't get hurt." Rachel nodded. "Dad, can I ask you something kinda weird?" "Go ahead." "Do you think you'll ever get a girlfriend?" Vince chuckled. "That's a new one." "I told you it was weird." "No, no it's a completely normal thing to ask." Vince sighed. "I don't know if I'll get one. There's not really a lot of options." "Well, you know people have to move on and all that." "Yes, they do and I need to, it's just not really a priority right now." "What about that Alicia girl, she's pretty." "Well, she is, but she's with Tyler, hon." "Oh, yeah, sorry I just want you to be happy." "You're more than enough to keep me happy, Rachel. As long as I have you I'm happy. Now how about we get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow." Vince said with a warm smile. "Alright, dad," Rachel laid her head on the pillow and shut her eyes, Vince did the same trying his best to ignore the raging storm outside. ---- James Marshall woke up the a heavy knock on his door, he put on his glasses and got out of the bed. "I'll be there in a second." James slipped on a pair of jeans, white striped shirt and a dark red almost maroon coat he grabbed his gun holster and fastened it around his waist, he then slipped the nickel plated M1911 that once belonged to his brother, and his father before him into the holster. Finally he answered the door, it was Cicero. "What is it?" "Nothing sir, just thought you'd like to be up early." James groaned. "Yeah, what time is it?" "Just about seven-thirty, mate. And actually there is something I think you should see, it's right down the hall." "It can wait. I wanted to stop by Andrew's see how he is doing." "Very well, sir." James stepped outside, the crisp morning air carried a nice breeze, the other residents were just waking up as well, the old man named Ernie was approaching the main building with a small crate of cleaning supplies in his hands. "G-good morning, sir." James smiled. "Morning, Ernie. Nice to see you up and early." "Yes, sir of course. I like having the work done early." "Well, I'll let you get to it then." Ernie nodded with a smile and went inside the house. James and Cicero walked a short distance to another house most of the house it's self was filled with food collected on runs in the kitchen James could smell bacon and eggs he walked in and saw the elderly gray harried man named Andrew Harter was at the stove stirring the bacon. Next to him was a young girl in her late teens with long brown hair and glasses. She was slicing bread, she looked up and smiled. "Good morning, mister Marshall she said with cheer. James lifted his glasses off his eyes and looked the young woman over admiring her. "Good morning, Megan are't you looking lovely this morning." The girl's cheeks flushed with red. "Thank you," she said weakly almost as if she was out of breath. The old man turned from his work. "James Marshall, good to see you, sir." "Likewise, Andrew. Looks like bacon and eggs?" "That's right, sir. Like a piece?" "Always." Andrew took two pieces of bacon off the pan and placed them on napkins handed one to James and the other to Cicero. "There ya go, free sample." Cicero scarfed down his piece with one bite. "Delicious as always, Harter." James ate his piece slower savoring the flavor. "Yes, I agree. Good as always." "Would you guys like a meal?" Megan asked. "No my dear, let the people eat first, we'll come back later, have things to do." "Very well, see you later guys," Andrew said. James nodded. "Take care, Andrew," James turned his gaze to Megan and smiled. "Good day to you, Megan." "Megan chuckled trying to hide her obvious blushing. "Goodbye, mister Marshall,' she finally manged to say. James and Cicero both left the house. Andrew looked at Megan giving her a smile. "Don't give me that look, Grandpa," she said playfully. "What? I ain't stupid, hon. You have feelings for the guy I support it, he's a good man." "It's just a dumb crush, okay?" Andrew rolled his eyes with a grin. "Whatever you say." ---- James and Cicero are both outside once again. Cicero lets out a loud belch. "Excuse me." James shakes his head. "What is it you wanted to show me?" "Oh yeah right over here it's pretty-" before Cicero could finish a loud female scream pierced the two's ears. "Ah, hell..." James and Cicero ran to the source of the scream expecting biters, both had their guns drawn they stopped when they finally reached the source of the noise, what the saw was not biters rather the young brown harried woman named Hannah was on the ground above her stood a young Hispanic man, while not exactly ripped he was muscular enough to handle the young woman with ease. "Randy, what the fuck are you doing?!" Cicero yelled. "Ey, man this-this bitch bit my dick, man." Randy replied clearly drunk. "Drinking in the morning? For fucks sake, man." Randy ignored him and delivered another slap to Hannah. "F-fucking bitch." James approched and grabbed Randy's shoulder. "Alright that's en-" randy delivered a sharp elbow do James' face sending him back. "Back off," he said in a slur. Cicero rushed Randy and grabbed him as more residents came attracted by the commotion, they barked questions. Cicero had Randy restrained, his arms behind his back. "Hitting the boss? That's about a month in the pen," Cicero said with anger. James stood to his feet he wiped the blood from his nose, his whole life he had been picked on, he never was as strong as his brother or his dad, but now they're gone, James had to protect himself now. He had an anger building inside of him, something that had been festering his whole life, just waiting to get out. James unhooked the large flash light from his belt, he approched Randy who was yelling drunken nonsense, James swung the flashlight across Randy's face slamming into him with incredible force the hit instantly broke Randy's nose and knocked out two of his teeth. Randy went flying from Cicero's grasp and into the ground. Everyone gasped in disbelief, even Cicero was stunned. Randy looked up at James. "Wh-what the-" James swung the flashlight on the back of his head shaking the contents of Randy's skull, Randy fell only speaking in mindless mumbles now. James continued to beat Randy in an uncontrollable rage. Richard approched Cicero. "You just gonna let him do this?" "Well, he is the boss. You wanna stop him, be my guest." "Gladly," Richard responded. "Marshall, that is enough!" James stopped with the flashlight in the air to deliver another blow, he looked at Richard. "What did you say?" Richard gulped. "I said that's enough. I-I think you killed him, sir." James looked down at Randy, the side of his head caved in, his right eye slightly popped out, James shrugged. "Guess I did." James stood up and looked at the random citizens, they all looked at him in shock, stunned by his actions. "What are you all looking at, get to where you need to be." The people ignored him simply looked on in shock most of them had their mouth's open like mindless drones. James formed an angry scowl on his face. " Now! " He yelled with an almost animal like ferocity, some of the people jumped, surprised by the outburst. After that they left returning to their homes or jobs. James got in Richard's face, though the man stood much taller that James, he looked him straight in the eyes. "And you...if you ever give me orders again, I'm gonna make you curse the day you were born. Have i made myself clear?" Richard looked down clearly embarrassed by taking orders from the much younger man. "Yes." "Yes, what?" Richard sighed. "Yes, sir." James patted Richard's head in a mocking manner. "Good, boy. Now get out of my face." Richard left, and James looked at two other men. "You two, get Randy's body out of here, kids will see." The men looked at each other with confusion. "What should we do with him, sir?" James sighed. "What do you think?" "Just...um dump him in the woods?" "Yes, now get to it before I lose my patience." The girl Hannah was crying over Randy's body as the two men collected it. "You killed him," she said through her tears. James looked at her. "Are you fucking kidding me? That asshole was going to kill you and you're crying for him? Typical with sluts like you, even when the guy is an asshole you still want to feel bad for him." Hannah continued sobbing. "He didn't need to die." "Well he did, and no one will miss that idiot drunk anyway except for you. Now get to David's office have him look over your wounds." Hannah wiped her eyes and stood up, she gave James a harsh look before leaving. James sighed and looked at Cicero. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?" ---- Cicero led James Marshall to a spot behind the wall two men stood over what appeared to be a ditch, the men were Desmond one of the original members of Evergreen, he was here before most people even before the Marshall's next to him was a new comer a large slightly overweight man named Sonny, despite his girth he had been pretty useful since his arrival, two days after the death of Chris Marshall. Sonny had already integrated into the inner circle. "There he is," Sonny said. Desmond waved. "Good to see you, sir." Cicero stopped at the ditch. "Check this out, boss." James looked inside the ditch, it was muddy and wet from the previous nights rain. Inside stood two hungry biters, both were caked with mud they raised their grimy hands and chomped their rotted teeth at James, showing nothing but hunger in their dead eyes. "You know what this means, boss?" Cicero asked. "No I don't, enlighten me." "Well, if we put some meat or something in this ditch lure biters in, they get stuck down there, they can't get out. It makes it easier to take 'em out." James looked back at the biters, still growling and biting at him. "That's actually not a bad idea, Cicero. I like it." "I knew you would, boss." James formed a sly smile on his face. "But I'm thinking of some other ways we can use this. Something our friends at the high school will love." ---- Later that night Richard sat in his home along with Susan and one of the other residents a young kid in a fedora, named Tommy. "Why did you call us here, Richard?" Susan asked. Richard took a sip of his beer. "Something has to be done about James Marshall." "What?" "You two are some of the few I trust in this shit hole, today James killed Randy, bashed his head in with a flashlight, it reminded me of Chris when he did that to that blond guy." Tommy looked down a scared look on his face. "Fuck..." "Yeah, no shit. We gotta stop this guy." "What do you expect us to do, rebel?" Susan asked. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. I was willing to give James a chance, but he's becoming his brother. Kill the weed before it grows, I say." "He's planning on attacking that other group, right?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, that reminds me I need to go there and warn them." Susan shook her head. "Those people would gun you down before you could get a word in, Richard." "You're acting like they're the savages," Richard responded. "Everyone is a savage nowadays, those people gunned down several good men, no better than us." Richard shrugged. "You two are with me or not, either way I'm not gonna sit around and watch Marshall gun those people down. One way or another, this is going to end." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Richard *Susan *Alicia Cruz *Ernie *Hannah *Randy *Andrew Harter *Megan Harter *Sonny *Tommy *Unnamed Evergreen residents Deaths *Randy Trivia *First appearance of Andrew Harter. *First appearance of Megan Harter. *First appearance Sonny. *First appearance of Tommy. *Last appearance of Randy. Previous Issue: Issue 24 Next Issue: Issue 26 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost